havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 018 Celestial
8:30:01 PM Anna: I know how you feel. Their very presence makes me feel uneasy, but they are allies. 8:31:08 PM Anna: This plane is more than a little weird, but you get used to it, eventually. 8:32:51 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel responds in celestial: "The devils were very surprising today, Anazorael. But...I am sorry for jumping to conclusions like I did." 8:34:06 PM Anna: It's alright. You're doing surprisingly well, I think. 8:35:10 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Well, as Melora says, "sometimes we must be as solid as a mountain, and other times, as shifting as the stream"." 8:35:36 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...then again, she also keeps trying to get me to eat bird droppings...she's a bit nutty." 8:37:51 PM Anna: I don't think that's part of a healthy diet, no. 8:38:10 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "She claims it's more natural." 8:38:53 PM Anna: Poison ivy is natural. That doesn't make it a good idea to stick it in your mouth. 8:39:42 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "That's what I said! Gods. They're divine and all...but sometimes...you know?" 8:39:53 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Right, you don't. No memory. Sorry." 8:40:25 PM Anna: Don't worry about it. 8:42:16 PM Anna: So, you said I've been gone for three or more millennia? Would you be comfortable with telling me what exactly happened? 8:42:55 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Um...a lot longer than that, actually." 8:43:05 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Do you remember...the Dawn War?" 8:45:56 PM Anna: The very earliest memory I have is of... I think blowing a horn. ...Then there were a couple single-image flickers of you, and then falling, and burning. 8:46:55 PM Anna: Of course, I only recovered those today, which makes them feel immensely weird. 8:47:34 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...that was a long time ago, indeed..." 8:47:52 PM Anna: Oh, joy. 8:48:47 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...that would be the Dawn War...from back when this plane was formed." 8:50:31 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "We were fighting together...you were really good, you know...I've never seen someone kill so many...is this a helpful compliment?" 8:51:41 PM Anna: It's not exactly helpful, but certainly welcome. 8:52:17 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Um...well...in the scuffle, you were leading one of the charges and...I didn't react quick enough, I am so sorry." 8:54:52 PM Anna: I see. Again, don't worry about it. That has already happened, don't drag past regrets into the present. 8:55:32 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "I looked. You fell beneath the clouds, I knew you were ok." 8:55:50 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Well...then I thought you weren't. But you are! And that's fantastic!" 9:04:41 PM Anna: ...Yeah, about that. Might as well get this can of worms out of the way. 9:04:57 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Your friend exploded!" 9:06:33 PM Anna: Not specifically. He has a supply of potions which replicate the effects of the spell Thunderwave when broken. He was merely catapulted. 9:13:15 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...I don't have to eat the fruit, right?" 9:13:27 PM Anna: Not if you don't want to. 9:14:17 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Good...food of this plane all tastes like dirt to me." 9:16:38 PM Anna: In any case, the reason that I would rather you not remove my mask is that you would not recognize my face. It is all lights and metal, now. Similarly, within my chest there is an array of clockwork. I am fully mechanical. 9:17:40 PM Anna: To put it as simply as I can, either I'm a separate entity which arose from my old self's armor, or I survived something that I certainly should not have, and became what I am today. 9:18:32 PM Anna: The more I uncover about myself, the less I feel I know. 9:18:39 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Ah...that explains...that explains a lot." 9:19:04 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "I...I don't think you're really my Anazorael any more. ...can...is there something I should call you?" 9:22:05 PM Anna: Well, the elf who built this body gave me the name Annevka, although most prefer the shortened version, Anna.